To Be Lost and Found
by hochmodel
Summary: Starfire was kidnapped by the nutorious Slade. Who is Slade? Why does Robin hate him? READ TILL THE END! minor implied robstar


Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. 'Teen Titans.' Someone else does. L

**Slade's Secret**

Starfire and I were on the roof. We just love it up there. Well, she does. I love her.

I was all ready to tell her that she was _much_ more than a friend to me. Well, that's the understatement of the year. I even prepared a speech. But I'm about to chicken out. Come on mouth, **move!**

I know why I'm so nervous. I've seen the signs, and I'm pretty sure she likes me too. But there's one slight problem. You guessed it: villains. This story will be everywhere, and the evil masterminds will use her to get to me, or vise versa. I can't handle her being hurt.

Wait a minute. What am I saying?! She's the strongest of the five of us. Literally! Still I don't want to take a chance. But if I don't, then someone else will.

"Starf-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!! " Ugh! Everytime I try to tell her, something, _usually Beast Boy or Cyborg _interrupts! We both rush down the stairs and into the common room. "Who is it this time?"

"It's…Slade." What Cyborg said did not make me happy at all.

Out of all the villains, Slade I hate the most. He's manipulative, cruel, cunning, and sharp. His worst quality is that he's a lot like an older version of me. I always tell myself I'm not going to be like him when I get older. I wonder if he told himself that in his youth too.

"Titan's, go!" We raced toward the…mall?

"Wow, he's slipping through the cracks ain't he?" Beast Boy stated. The rest of us shushed him.

"Hello." We all turned around to see Slade's face. I threw a punch. He caught it, and left an envelope on the floor. "I just wanted to bring you this. Watch your back Robin." With that, he disappeared.

I picked up the envelope, and we all headed home. "Robin, do you want to watch a movie with us?"

"In a second Star. I want to read this letter."

She grabbed my elbow. "Robin, please, everything will turn out okay. Do not brood over Slade, please?" I smiled. She let go of my elbow, and walked into the hallway. I tore open Slade's letter.

_Robin, watch your back. I will have my last laugh. Oh, and watch a certain red-head too. The moment you turn your back, will be the moment you lose your grip on her. Be very careful, as she won't be very easy to get back._

_Your future master, SLADE._

I was scared out of my mind. Trust me, that isn't very hard to do. I ran to the common room to find Starfire nice and safe. That is how I intend to keep her.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Robin, why do you not sleep?" Starfire was in a t-shirt and long pajama pants. She entered the training room where I was…training.

"I want to be ready to catch Slade." That was a quarter of the truth. Another quarter was that I wanted to be ready to protect her. Half of the truth was so I was good enough to slice the creep in half.

"But Robin, if you do not rest, how will you be alert enough to fight him?" I smacked my forehead. Why hadn't I thought about that?

"You're right Star. I'm going to bed" She nodded, and walked out of the room. I was on my way to my room, when I got this feeling in my gut. It said that Slade was going to attack tonight. I shook it off as paranoia, but still, it can't hurt to be sure. And if she's fine, I'll just make up an excuse.

I was almost to Star's room, when I heard a faint, "SLA-!" I raced to the door and ripped it off its hinges as fast as possible to see Slade carrying an unconscious Starfire in his arms.

"Slade," I growled. "Let go of her." I started coughing. Suddenly, I felt very woozy. Sleeping gas! DARNIT!

"Another day Robin. Another day." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke up on the couch in the common room at…

"OHMYGOSHIT'SNOON!?"

"Yeeeeeaaaahhhh? Guess where we found you." Cyborg stated, an obvious snicker in his voice.

"CYBORG!!!! THIS NO LAUGHING MATTER!! STARFIRE WAS KIDNAPPED BY SLADE LAST NIGHT!!!"

"She was what!?" Beast Boy asked.

"Star-fire-was-kid-napped-by-Slade-last-night." I answered through gritted teeth.

"DUUDE! I'm not stupid, I heard what you said!"

"How was she kidnapped?" Cyborg asked. I told him everything.

"We have to find her. Imagine what he could do to her." Raven stated.

"I don't even want to think about it." I said. I felt sick to my stomach.

Two days later we were still looking. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I were patrolling the city, searching for her. Raven was using her telepathy. We walked into the common room to find Batman sitting on our couch. Raven was with him.

"Before you yell at me, as you know, he is the World's Greatest Detective. (A/N: I cannot take credit for this title.) I figured he could help."

I looked at Batman with pleading in my eyes, although he could not see it.

"I'll help you guys find your teammate." He said that last part acidly. I looked at Raven.

**I told him the obvious. You are in love with her. He was not too…happy. ** Great, my foster father hates my future girlfriend.

"From what Raven had told me, I think we should search this area…"

TTTTTTTTTT

We went to the south part of town, and into his last lair. This place still gives me the creeps.

When we retired from looking for clues, we went back to the tower. I went up to the roof. I was in no mood to sleep. Out of nowhere, I saw Slade, awfully close. He appeared to be running away. I followed him. It took all of my self-control to not strangle him on the spot. If I did, I wouldn't be able to find Starfire.

I followed him into my, what? Into my mansion in Gothem City. This is getting really weird. I was even madder now. How dare Slade use my past home for his own personal gain! I followed the creep into the Bat Cave. Wonderful, now he's using our past secret hideout! There was some sort of glowing orb. It had a body in it. The body appeared to be bound by the hands and feet.

I looked closer. That body was, STAFIRE! She looked as though she had been hit several times, and the third-degree burns on her arms looks like it came from, electricity.

"How dare you call yourself a hero." Her voice sounded incredibly hoarse and strained. Wait, what was she talking about?

"Well as long as this little secret doesn't get out, I will still be thought of as one." Slade said in a voice so much, un-like Slade. He accually sounded like…

"I would hope this gets out as to ruin your so-called 'reputation', **Batman**. Why do you even need me?"

"Because Robin will come back and fight for me again. He won't try anything with you hurting in front of him."

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! My foster father, master in crime, 'World's Best Superhero', is the villian that I have come to hate?! I ran from the room as fast as possible. I need to save Starfire, but I can't do it in this state. I need to get my barings together. I ran all the ways back to the Tower.

"Hey dude what's-" I ran right past Beast Boy, and into my room. I slammed the door shut.

"What's his problem?" I heard Beast Boy say.

"Not sure." Cyborg said.

I broke down, and cried my eyes out.

TTTTTTTTTT

Worst part is that this all is starting to make sense. Slade said he would become like a father to me when I was forced to become his apprentice. He saved my life when I fell off of the building. And he was cold, daring, and incredibly good at martial arts. Why couldn't I have seen this before? But this time, he's crossed the line.

No one hurts Starfire and gets away with it. **NO ONE.** Batman came back to the Tower to continue our 'search'. I wanted to throw up. Then I got an idea.

"Bat man, why don't you take me to your cave so we can get equipment."

"Good idea Robin." I got in the Bat Mobile with feelings of nausia. We drove back to the mansion. He told me to stay out of the Bat Cave. Right, like that was going to happen. I racd down there, to catch Batman red-handed. He had a remote in his hand, and Starfire was bent over in pain.

"Robin, I thought I told you-"

"I found out last night Slade. The gig is up. You are going down."

"Not if you want your girlfriend to survive." I stopped cold. Starfire seemed to look into my eyes, begging for mercy. Then she spoke.

"You bluff, Batman. Why have you waited to kill me? Why haven't you not done it as you said you would? You are a liar." He and I looked at Starfire, pure shock on our faces.

"Very well then." With a devilish smirk, He pressed the button.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I sank to my knees as Starfire was elecrocuted.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Robin woke up I a cold sweat. _So it was all just a dream. No, not a dream, __**a nightmare. **_He wanted to make sure. He got up, and started looking for Starfire. He couldn't find her anywhere. He was getting more and more nervous.

"Cyborg, have you-"

"Starfire's on the roof man."

"Thanks." Robin pondered on the way why Cyborg knew that he was looking for Star.

The door flew out of his way, and he saw Starfire.

"Hello there, Ro-"

He didn't give her time to finish. He tackled her to the floor of the roof, giving her a very tight hug. He did something he hasn't done since his nightmare, he cried.

"Robin? Robin! Robin what is wrong?"

He didn't answer her, he just kept crying. And he stayed like that for a very long time.

**The End**

**I know, I know. Strange story. But when you really think about it, it does make sense that Slade is Batman, right? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
